


The Devil’s Own

by cerealkiller0



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Cain is so scared and lonely, D/s themes, Emotionally Repressed Immortals, Established Relationship, Having sex in lieu of talking about feelings, Lucifer’s not quite immortality, M/M, Not Canon Compliant, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-28
Updated: 2019-02-28
Packaged: 2019-11-06 20:12:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17946344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cerealkiller0/pseuds/cerealkiller0
Summary: After a close call while working with Detective Decker, Lucifer needs to remind Pierce of just how fragile he isn’t.





	The Devil’s Own

A baseball bat to the head wasn’t exactly the ending he’d had planned for the day.

One, it hurt. A lot. Two, the short unsatisfying nap it had induced had allowed their suspect to get away. And three, it was having some unintended side effects on the humans surrounding him.

“Lucifer!” Chloe shouted at him.

He groaned in response.

“Lucifer!” Pierce’s voice this time.

Lucifer squinted his eyes open, the bright light of day feeling like a second blow to the head. He none to kindly asked the pair to stop bloody shouting at him. He was rewarded with a firm shake.

“Lucifer! I need you to answer me in something that isn’t gibberish.” Chloe stated firmly.

A larger, but perhaps gentler hand batted Chloe’s away and touched his face. He leaned into the touch, until the traitorous hand drifted to prod at the wound on the side of his head. He let loose a string of curses.

A dark chuckle escaped from Pierce. “I guess if you are going to call me names like that, it’s for the best that you are doing it in something other than English.”

Lucifer scowled, concentrating on repeating himself in English. “If you both would bloody well back off. I’m fine.”

He was. Mostly. Just because standing up caused a head rush and a sharp swell of nausea so great he was sure he would have collapsed back to the ground in a pool of his own vomit if it weren’t for Pierce’s quick hands keeping him upright, didn’t mean he wasn’t okay.

The Detective and Pierce didn’t see it that way. They had a brief, heated argument about calling an ambulance. One Lucifer was grateful Pierce won. However he still found himself being pulled away from the scene -and off the case - by Pierce while Decker stayed behind, calling Daniel to take his place and watching them retreat towards Lucifer’s car with a deeply worried look on her face.

Lucifer attempted to protest at being relegated to the passenger seat of his beloved convertible, still attempting to project that he was fine, but his head was throbbing and his vision was doing strange things when he turned his head too quickly. Pierce ignored his protest with a derisive snort, circling around to to the drivers side and starting the engine without comment.

As Pierce pulled out into traffic, Lucifer found keeping his eyes shut and focusing only on the vibrations of the car seemed to ground him somewhat and his nausea retreated infinitesimally.

Once they’d made it a few miles from away from the detective, his head started clearing. He chanced opening his eyes, relieved that the bright sun was no longer forcing his gut to clench uncomfortably.

He looked over at Pierce, face as inscrutable as ever, but there was a tightness in the set of his shoulders that Lucifer didn’t care for, and his knuckles were white and bloodless along the steering wheel.

Lucifer reached for him, hand coming to rest warmly on his thigh. At first, Pierce didn’t react at all. Then Pierce’s right hand left the steering wheel and came to rest against Lucifer’s.

Lucifer almost breathed a sigh of relief, but it was short lived as Pierce wordlessly removed Lucifer’s hand from his leg, dropping it back on his own lap, shifted gears, then resumed his white knuckled grip on the steering wheel.

Lucifer felt his headache returning in the form of a dull Pierce-induced throb, one he was not unfamiliar with. He refrained from lifting his hand again, this time to rub tiredly at his temple, knowing such a move would in no way improve Pierce’s current disposition.

The drive to Lux was mercifully short after that, and by the time they’d made it up the elevator to the penthouse, Lucifer was feeling much better.

The same could not be said of his companion, whose movements only seemed to be getting more guarded and jerky. Lucifer knew Pierce had turned brooding into an art form over the millennia, but this was something from the next level, almost a physical barrier between them.

Lucifer felt unsure of himself in a way that he didn’t normally. Hesitation wasn’t in his nature. He wasn’t sure whether or not to give Pierce space to work out whatever seemed to be bothering him and the indecision was souring his own mood. He was used to drawing out people’s darkest, deepest, secret desires. Waiting for a man as reticent as Pierce to tell him what he was thinking, what he wanted, seemed unnecessarily tedious. He sighed in frustration, watching Pierce stalk away from him, but brightened somewhat noting he was heading over to the bar. He followed. A nice glass of scotch might improve this so far dismal day.

Sadly, Pierce had bypassed the liquor, instead standing in front of the ice chest, pulling out several cubes and folding them into a dish towel. The gentleness of the hand that brought the towel to Lucifer’s head was incongruous with his otherwise brusque demeanor and Pierce’s face remained impenetrable as well.

Lucifer kept his eyes on Pierce, leaning into the cool cloth at his head, surprised to find that the cold was helping to drain the last of his headache away. He took a chance and pressed closer to Pierce, his fingers curling around belt loops.

Pierce released a deep breath at that, some of the tension around his broad shoulders relaxing, but the look on his face was still shuttered and grave.

Lucifer tried for levity and grinned. “Well, this was one way to play hooky. Think maybe it will take a day or two for you to nurse me back to health.” He bumped his groin against Pierce suggestively, dismayed when the reaction it elicited was a dark scowl from Pierce and him stepping away completely.

“Is this all just a game to you, Lucifer?!” Pierce hissed, throwing the dish cloth and melting ice into the sink. “Do you have any idea how close you came to dying today?”

Lucifer frowned. So that was what was on Pierce’s mind. Lucifer’s pesky mortality problem. “Darling, give me a little more credit than that. Even with the Detective around, it would take more than a bat to keep this Devil down.”

He turned towards the bar again. He really did need that glass of scotch if this was the direction their conversation was taking.

Pierce surged forward, halting his movements. He gripped Lucifer’s chin with one hand and the other came up to his temple, pressing lightly against the spot where he’d been struck. In another hour, Lucifer knew he wouldn’t even have a bruise to show for it. “You’re lucky I got Decker to try to chase down the guy that hit you. Got her far enough away for you to heal at least a little bit. She didn’t see what you looked like in those first few moments after. Your skull was fractured. Busted eye socket. The forgetting English bit was mildly amusing, watching blood leak from your eye was not.”

Lucifer restrained a wince.

Pierce looked down, his hands dropping from Lucifer’s face abruptly. “I can’t do this,” he said softly, backing away.

It took Lucifer a moment or two to register the fact that Pierce was making his way towards the elevator. He blamed the head injury. When he processed Pierce’s intent, he was both shocked and furious.

“No!” He spat out, pushing away from the bar and surging forward to grab Pierce’s wrist, and spun him back around.

Brown eyes met blue, and for once, the ice in Pierce’s eyes melted away and the maelstrom of emotions hidden away behind that flat mask was revealed.

Lucifer was almost overwhelmed by the intensity, but he wasn’t the Devil for nothing. This time he was the one pushing forward, grabbing Pierce’s face and forcing eye contact. “What is it that you desire?!” he questioned sharply.

Pierce jerked in his grasp, attempting to break eye contact. “Don’t do this, Lucifer….Please.”

Lucifer maintained his grip, despite Pierce’s now frantic struggling, angelic strength winning out easily, but his voice was surprisingly gentle when he spoke. “I won’t let you go like this, love… Tell me what it is you want.”

Pierce sagged, shoulders slumping. “I don’t want to watch you die.”

Lucifer’s eyes narrowed. It was an interesting loophole Pierce had found there. Telling him what he didn’t want was a truth, but an evasion nonetheless. If he weren’t so frustrated, he’d be impressed. He growled. “I’m not dying. I’m right here. You are the one trying to walk away.”

Pierce just shook his head, eyes on the floor. When he looked back up, those crystal blue eyes held centuries worth of despair. “I can’t lose you.”

Well that wouldn’t do at all.

Lucifer pulled him close again, kissing him fiercely. Tongue and teeth possessing Pierce’s mouth with determination. He didn’t pull back until Pierce was gasping for breath.

“You won’t lose me.” Lucifer stated, passionately. Then, possessively, he began stripping off an unresisting Pierce’s clothes, voice coming out in a growl, “You are mine.”

Pierce’s eyes flashed challengingly at the claim, spurred into action. He gripped Lucifer tightly and started propelling them both towards the bedroom, kicking off shoes and pulling at Lucifer’s expensive suit as he went.

Lucifer’s mouth curved into a smirk against Pierce’s shoulder at the brusque treatment. He usually enjoyed being manhandled by Pierce. A man with a couple millennia worth of sexual experience certainly knew how to please, and it was novel for Lucifer to allow another to take the lead. This time, however, Lucifer would have his own way. He bit down on Pierce’s broad shoulder, eliciting a hiss, then soothed the reddened flesh with his tongue.

Pierce was naked by the time they made it to the edge of the bed and was busying  himself with undoing Lucifer’s belt. Lucifer batted his hands away and gave him a firm enough shove to the chest to send Pierce sprawling backwards onto the bed. He released a breath of air in a whoosh and blinked up at Lucifer in surprise.

Lucifer methodically stripped himself of clothing, staring hard at Pierce as he did so, gaze alone keeping the man pinned to the bed. Once naked, he wasted no time climbing on top of his lover.

Pierce’s large arms came up around his waist, pulling him close to grind their burgeoning erections together. He lifted his head to claim Lucifer’s lips in a kiss, but Lucifer turned at the last moment. He detoured to Pierce’s ear, flicking his tongue along the edge and nibbling at the lobe, relishing in the full body shiver Pierce released at the contact. The hands on his waist drifted to his ass and squeezed.

Lucifer bit down more firmly and Pierce moaned breathlessly.

Lucifer pulled back just enough to catch Pierce’s eyes then reached down with both hands to capture Pierce’s wrists. He slowly, deliberately, pulled Pierce’s hands off his body and pinned them to the mattress.

Pierce struggled against the grip almost reflexively, a wary look on his face.

“Mmmh,” Lucifer moaned lightly at the friction Pierce’s writhing was generating. His eyes closed and a lazy grin stole across his face at the simple pleasurable sensation. After a moment though, he opened his eyes and pressed his body more firmly against Pierce, to still his movements completely. Then he captured Pierce’s lips with his own, his tongue plundering into the depths of Pierce’s mouth.

Pierce, for his part, continued to writhe in his grip, fingers grasping at the bedsheets, hips jerking, attempting to gain purchases anywhere against Lucifer’s unyielding form.

Lucifer merely grinned against Pierce’s lips, continuing to deliver languid and luxuriously slow, drugging kisses. Only pulling his mouth away and diverting his attention to Pierce’s neck and collarbone when the man attempted to gain control of the kiss.

“Lucifer…” Pierce half growled, half whined through gritted teeth.

Lucifer hummed against the hollow of his throat in reply, and rocked his hips against Pierce, in a maddenly slow pace.

“Come on,” Pierce groaned out, need clear in his voice.

Lucifer chuckled in response. He tightened his grip on Pierce’s wrists warningly and lifted his head to look the man in the eyes. Pierce’s were wide with arousal, his face flushed. It was a good look. Lucifer licked his lips and commanded, “Stay put.”

Pierce’s eyes flashed mutinously for a moment and Lucifer fought the urge to growl, but then suddenly Pierce relented, body going slack in Lucifer’s grasp. A pleased smile stole across Lucifer’s face. “Good boy,” he murmured in praise, dropping his head again to latch onto a taut nipple and Pierce hissed in response.

Lucifer could feel Pierce shaking with effort not to arch into the touch. He squeezed Pierce’s wrists again, this time in silent praise, before releasing them completely, assured that Pierce would be doing as instructed. He laved attention on the other nipple next, before sliding south.

Abdominals rippled as Lucifer trailed down them with hands, then lips, tongue, and teeth. He took his time, admiring his living Bronze Age sculpture. His hands moved lower, gripping strong thighs and spreading them apart, settling between them. He nuzzled his face against Pierce’s inner thigh and breathed warmly against rigid flesh.

Pierce shivered and gasped when Lucifer’s tongue flicked out across the soft skin covering his balls, mouth falling open in a wordless plea.

Lucifer’s lips followed, trailing soft skin at an unhurried pace, seeming unaware of the increasingly labored breathing of the man beneath him. His hands moved along heated flesh, never resting long in one place, caresses deft and proprietary, but avoiding the one place he was certain Pierce wanted them the most.

He stilled for a moment, then delivered one delicate lick to the weeping head of Pierce’s cock.

“Oh, fuck!” Pierce cried out, throwing his head back against the pillows.

Lucifer waited a beat, watching as Pierce’s hands clenched against the sheets, then bent down and latched his lips around Pierce’s hardened flesh and sucked.

Pierce released a howl, jerking up involuntarily, but Lucifer had expected that, hands immediately going to his hips and restraining him with a bruising grip.

Lucifer swallowed him down as far as he could manage, bobbed up and down several times, then released him with an audible pop. He returned to licking greedily at the head, tonguing the slit and then very carefully traced his teeth along the crown.

Pierce cried out at that, practically vibrating in Lucifer’s grasp.

Lucifer smiled, then wrapped his lips around Pierce’s cock again, slowly circling his tongue around the head and then pulled off completely.

Pierce released a noise of pure dismay.

“Roll over.” Lucifer quietly commanded, letting go of Pierce’s hips. He waited several long moments, staring down at the mutinous look that again adorned his lover’s face. He did love a challenge though. His patience was rewarded when Pierce finally broke eye contact and wordlessly shifted over, chest down against the mattress, but propped up on his knees, presenting his ass shamelessly, his hardness curving up towards his belly and balls hanging low and heavy.

Lucifer took a deep, steadying breath, and licked his lips, admiring the view. He withdrew from his companion just far enough to reach the lubricant stashed on the nightstand, then repositioned himself between Pierce’s spread legs, nudging them even further apart, leaving him feeling even more open and vulnerable.

Pierce trembled at the first touch of Lucifer’s slick fingers to his backside and Lucifer rested his other hand against his back in reassurance, thumb stroking against sweat-slicked skin in a soothing gesture. “Easy, love.”

Pierce released a deep breath, some of the tension bleeding away from him, leaving only anticipation behind, and Lucifer pushed inside of him with two long fingers.

Those clever fingers worked him open quickly, alternating between scissoring him wider and sliding deftly over his prostate, until he was pushing back mindlessly against Lucifer’s hand.

Noting the increasingly frantic movements, Lucifer withdrew his fingers and slicked up his own now rather insistent erection, squeezing himself slightly, trying to back down his own level of arousal. He didn’t succeed.

He gripped Pierce’s hips again and lined up with his opening, the blunt head of his cock eagerly nuzzling the entrance, and waited.

Pierce pushed back against him insistently, voice coming out in a whine, “Lucifer… Fuck.”

Lucifer released a low chuckle. “In good time... I want you to ask me for it.”

Pierce struggled again, futily in Lucifer’s punishing grip. “Damn it, Lucifer. Now!”

Lucifer bent low, nibbling across Pierce’s back. He shifted slightly, cock nudging more insistently against Pierce, just shy of the pressure needed to slip inside. “Mmm. Think of how good it will feel to have me inside you. Just say it, Marcus, say the words.”

Pierce released a keening noise from deep in his throat, head thrashing against the pillow.

Lucifer trailed a hand up and down along his rib cage in a soothing gesture, smirking when Pierce only used the opening to try to push back against him again. Lucifer easily kept him in place with his other hand, angelic strength winning again. “Just say the words, love.”

“Alright!” Pierce finally shouted out. “Fuck me blind! Please! I can’t take it anymore. Just fucking touch me.”

“Well since you asked so nicely,” Lucifer teased, gripping both hips firmly again and and pushing home with one long, smooth stroke.

Pierce cried out wordlessly, momentarily overwhelmed by the sensation of Lucifer filling him, surrounding him, owning him.

Lucifer for his part, remained still for a long moment, trying to contain the urge to take, take, take, until there was nothing left of Pierce to give. He rested his forehead against the nape of Pierce’s neck and breathed in deeply, the heady scent of their arousal mixed with Pierce’s cologne and sweat soaked skin. Once he felt like he had himself under control, he withdrew most of the way and pushed back in with a firm thrust, easily finding a rhythm and losing himself to the simple pleasure of their joined flesh.

He shifted angles slightly and Pierce let loose a howl as Lucifer’s cock dragged against his prostate. He repeated the motion over and over again, relishing in every cry he could wrangle from his usually stoic lover.

Lost in his own delights, it took Lucifer a moment to register that Pierce’s cries had evolved from wordless exclamation to actual begging.

“Lucifer!” The name came out as if a prayer. “Please... I can’t- I need… Please. I- ahh” Pierce was pushing back against him and trying to find purchase enough with his hand to reach his own straining hard on. “Lucifer, please!”

Lucifer slowed his somewhat frantic pace, straightening his spine and shifting his weight backwards, kneeling. He pulled Pierce with him, so he was sitting on Lucifer’s lap, the changed angle allowing Lucifer to push even deeper inside of him. They both released a groan and Pierce’s head fell backwards, resting on Lucifer’s shoulder.

Lucifer took the opportunity to deliver a series of biting kisses down the column of Pierce’s throat. He moved his hips in small circles and trailed his palms firmly up and down Pierce’s sides to ground him, reassuringly. “I’ve got you Marcus, let go.”

Pierce released a shuddering breath, covering both of Lucifer’s hands with his own, and gripped them tightly.

Lucifer smiled against his jaw, kissing him there and moving one of their joined hands across Pierce’s broad chest and the other drifting down to encircle his straining cock.

Lucifer began thrusting again in earnest, timing the slide of their joined hands in counterpoint to his thrusts.

Pierce was straining in his grasp again, nearing climax, eyes screwed shut, back arched and head thrashing side to side against Lucifer’s shoulder.

Lucifer had the sense that for some reason, the infuriatingly stubborn man was holding back. His eyes narrowed. He shifted, nudging Pierce’s legs further apart, trying his best to slide even deeper. He adjusted his grip on Pierce’s cock and the loud moan he received in response reverberated off the walls.

“You are mine.” Lucifer all but hissed into his ear. “Say it”

“Yours!” Pierce gasped out, breathlessly.

“Good boy,” Lucifer praised. “Now. Let. Go.” He delivered the last word with a fierce thrust of his hips and sank his teeth into the junction where shoulder met neck.

Pierce cried out at that, consumed by ecstasy, Lucifer’s name on his lips, spilling his seed against his chest and their joined hands, all but collapsing against Lucifer as he shook with the force of his orgasm.

Lucifer rode it out, supporting Pierce’s large frame easily and snapping his hips forward several more times, before his spine arched and he tipped over the edge as well, coming deep inside Pierce.

He lowered Pierce’s pliant, satiated body back down to the mattress, his cock slipping free as he went, and collapsed sideways next to him. He traced a possessive hand from the already fading bite mark at Pierce’s neck down to his ass, and splayed it there proprietarily.

They rested like that for several long moments before either found the energy or inclination to move. 

When Pierce did, it was only enough to turn his head towards Lucifer, blue eyes meeting Lucifer’s almost warily. “Yours, huh?”

Lucifer squeezed the hand resting on Pierce’s ass hard enough that the man jerked. Did he need another object lesson so soon? He gave Pierce a look, conveying the idiocy of the question and simply said “Yes.”

Pierce just blinked sleepily at him, with the lassitude of the truly well fucked, compounded by his usual world weary expression.

Lucifer felt compelled to elaborate. “Mine. As in for me to keep. As in not dying. Not letting go... Not leaving you behind.” He gave Pierce a meaningful look.

Pierce reached out a hand, and touched Lucifer’s temple, not even a trace of his earlier injury to be found. He gave the ghost of a smile and his hand lowered, arm curling around Lucifer’s torso, and tugged him closer.

“Okay.” Pierce breathed out, shifting closer and resting his head on Lucifer’s chest, ending the conversation with his usual finesse, this time by falling fast asleep.

Lucifer’s eyes rolled momentarily, before he thought better of it, instead shifting to toss a blanket over the top of them both and following Pierce into sleep.

The day might have taken a detour, but he’d ended up where he wanted to be regardless.


End file.
